


Live Long and Prosper

by ificouldjust_yeahthanks



Series: Contigo Me Quiero Quedar [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bit of Cumplay, Blow Jobs, Cheating in Mario Kart, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, FC Barcelona, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I Blame Tumblr, I couldn't help myself, Kissing, M/M, Mario Kart, Neymar takes it like a pro, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Lio, bit of fluff at the end, mentions of object insertion, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ificouldjust_yeahthanks/pseuds/ificouldjust_yeahthanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt #290:<br/>“Whoever said cheaters never prosper never tried it my way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Long and Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> Lio hates losing so he doesn't.
> 
> Send me prompts!

Writing Prompt #290:

“Whoever said cheaters never prosper never tried it my way.”

 

Lionel Messi liked to win. Plain and simple. He like to win on the pitch, at FIFA, hell, the liked to win at Connect Four. So, naturally when he started to lose against Neymar at Mario Party 8- he became a little upset.

“Ha ha, I’m in first!” Neymar stayed chuckling as Yoshi threw a red shell at Lio’s Mario. It was only lap 2 so Lio knew he could come back but he was still pretty ticked off . The duo had decided they would have a game night Neymar’s house. Luis Enrique had given a couple of the squad members the weekend off so they wanted to take complete advantage.

Messi was pretty sure the idea was solely Neymar’s but he couldn’t say no to his Brazilian friend. So here he was...losing. Ney had wanted to take full advantage of finally having a partner to do the Lightning Cup, and Lio had agreed because how could he deny Neymar, or himself, the opportunity to put Ney in his place (preferably last place).

“Alright, this is the final stretch. No boxes, no shells, no gods!” Neymar shouted as Yoshi and Mario neared the finish line. Messi popped a wheelie- he had this in the bag. “Got ‘em!” Ney jumped up as Yoshi bumped into Mario and shot across the finish line.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Lio said exasperated throwing himself into the couch. He watched as Neymar paraded around the room as the last scene replayed on the screen.

“Aw, don’t worry Lio. You’ll win next time I’m sure of it.” Ney said with a pout on his face looking at the crest-fallen Argentine. Neymar  walked over to him and lightly stroked his face with feigned sympathy. Lio let out a huff as the winner of this round then  walked into the kitchen.

“You bet I will.” the shorter man said as he clicked the ‘start the next race’ option on the screen unbeknownst to the Brazilian in the other room.

  


\----

 

Neymar walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. It was so good to be hanging out with Lio one-on-one. Sure he enjoyed spending time with his other friends and teammates, but there’s something special about Lio. He was always so kind, compassionate, and- was the the bell starting off the next race? _Fucking cheater!_

Ney ran back into the room and hopped over the back of the couch grabbing his controler landing half on top of Lio. “I cannot believe these dirty deeds that you’ve done.” he sneered as he fought to get out of last place. Ney glanced over to his no-good teammate and saw him with a small smile on his face. Neymar adjusted himself so he was lying on his stomach and had his feet in Messi's lap. "Puta." he muttered nudging his now in first place friend with a grin on his face. In response, Lio giggled at Ney's misfortune. The Argentine found the behavior cute. Very… Neymar.

 _That'll show him._ Lio thought as he passed the line signifying the start of the second lap. He looked over at Neymar and saw a determined look in his eyes. The Brazilian's eyebrows were knitted together in concentration and he had his tongue peeking out between his lips. Between his plump, wet, very kissable lips. _What? Where did that even come from?_ Lio tried to figure out his thoughts but instead shook it off, focusing back on the game. He didn’t have time to react as a banana peel was thrown in front of him and he had the choice of: slip or plummet off the track.

"Shit." Lio said under his breath choosing to slip. He corrected himself and got back on the track. Neymar looked at him out of the side of his eye. _Hmm.. I've got to distract him some more. It’s my only chance of winning this thing._ Ney turned around and fixed himself on the couch so his back was against the armrest and his feet were situated right in the middle of Lio's lap. The conniving Brazilian started to move his feet closer and closer to Lio's groin area.

The latter of the two stiffened in his seat. He's just adjusting himself on the couch. _Chill, Lio._ The Argentine tried to calm himself down. He glanced at Ney's screen just to see he'd caught up to 3rd place. He also saw the smirk appear on his partner's face as he saw him deliberately place his foot right on top of his dick. Lio tried not to react. He really did, honestly. Regardless of his efforts, his whole body shivered.

"Final lap~! Almost finished. I’m gonna get you, Lio." Ney half-said half-sang. He then started to slowly rub over top of Lio's dick with his foot. Neymar was biting his lip trying to concentrate on his multitasking. Ney was also trying to ignore how this was affecting himself. He hoped Lio couldn’t see his boner- these half jogging pants didn’t leave much up to the imagination. So he decided to have a little glance at Lio- just to check how affected he was because he could definitely feel it growing under his touch.

His face was impassive like he hadn't noticed or felt a thing. Matter of fact, he was so unaffected he passed the finish line and sat his controller down. He turned to Neymar, features schooled. Ney was getting nervous. Lio grabbed the sneaky man's leg and pulled Neymar closer so that Ney was sitting sideways on the couch and his legs were on either side of the smaller man.

"Why did you try and mess me up? You know what? Nevermind. It doesn't matter because I always win." Messi said putting his head between the juncture between Neymar's neck and shoulder. He lightly pressed a kiss to the skin below his tattoo. He reached for the taller man's controller setting it on the coffee table.

"Wait, I'm not done with the- ah!" Neymar tried to get out but before he could finish his statement Lio's hand had snuck into his jogging pants and the other man grabbed his dick. Neymar whimpered throwing his arms around Lio's neck. The Argentine slowly began to rub along Neymar's cock as said man started to thrust into his grip. Neymar let out a high pitched whine as Lio twisted his hand on the upstroke and his other hand began to lightly squeeze and fondle his balls.

The sound indicating the end of the race went off disrupting Neymar's thrusting and Lio's hand movement. "Hmm... we've got to finish this. Still got 2 more tracks in this cup." Lio said placing a kiss to the corner of Ney's mouth as he took his hands out of Neymar’s pants quickly wiping them on his pants. He then picked up his controller.

"You're not serious?" The Brazilian questioned incredulously. "I can't play under these conditions!" He exclaimed looking at his hard-on then at the man who caused it. Lio shrugged, smirking at the obviously flustered man then pressed the button for the next game. "Fuck." Ney said adjusting his dick and picking up his controller as well.

 

\----

 

As the next race went on, Neymar fidgeted and shifted throughout the whole thing. He glanced over at Lio, one again trying to sense some kind of discomfort. Nothing. It's as if the shorter man didn't even stick his hand down Ney's pants! _There is no fucking way he's not feeling anything! How does he act like this?_ Ney decided to test that theory.

They had just started the second lap when Ney sat on Lio. He situated himself so Lio's cock was pressed right below his ass. Low-and-behold, Lio did have a bit, or more like a huge problem. Neymar started to shift around on Lio's lap. _I wonder what he's working with here..._ Ney should be a little weirded out that he's doing all this with his teammate, but it just feels right. Besides, Lio did just begin to give him a hand job. It's like it was inevitable with him and Lio. They clicked so well on the pitch it only makes sense that that would continue off the pitch as well.

He continued his ministrations throughout the rest of the race and then he felt a hand on his hip. He glanced back at Lio and smirked as the other man was panting slightly. "Stand up, Ney." Lio commanded lowly. The taller one quickly sprang into action doing as the other said. "Strip for me, baby." Lio said gazing intently at Neymar as the latter blushed and started to do as he was told. Game completely forgotten.

Lio licked his lips as more and more of Neymar's golden skin was shown. _Knowing Neymar, he probably has lube around here somewhere..._ Lio thought as he reached his hand into the couch feeling around. After a few seconds of searching he produced some and presented it to the man in front of himself. "Get yourself ready for my cock." he said tossing it to the very naked Brazilian. Neymar caught it and felt himself get harder- if that’s even possible.

Neymar poured some of the lube onto his hand then rubbed both of them together to warm it up a bit. He locked eyes with Lio as he slowly reached back inserting a finger into his hole. He shuddered as he put up to his knuckle in. Lio had undone his pants and pulled his cock out and was stroking it up and down watching the scene in front of him. He then slowly began to to push and wiggle his middle finger into and from his body.

It had been awhile since Ney had prepared himself and looking at the size of Lio, he was going to need three or so fingers. Lio had a pretty good good length, about 7.5 inches and thick. Very thick. Ney's mouth began to water. _There's time for that, right? Definitely time._ He got on this knees in front of Lio and slowly moved toward him. Ney lowered his face so his mouth was lined up with Lio’s length. He licked the side of his cock- base to tip. Lio let out a long, deep moan and put this hands on either side of Neymar's face. He took that as a cue to keep going.

Ney moved his hands behind him to finish prepping himself, because he is still trying to get on top of that. Most definitely. He added his ring finger so now he had three fingers steadily pumping in and out of himself. The Brazilian synched up his sucking with the thrusting of his fingers. The three had a nice stretch and burn to it. "Add another." Lio mumbled, his fingers ghosting across Ney's face feeling the hollow of his cheeks and the occasional brushing of his cock. Ney slowly started to introduce his pinky finger into the mix as Lio thrust his cock down Neymar's throat.

Ney gagged on Lio's dick and sat up coughing. He collected himself as he began to move his fingers in and out faster and harder. With his free hand he grabbed Lio's hand and put it on the back of his head. "Go ahead. I'm almost ready." Ney said as he closed his eyes and scissored his fingers around. The other man pushed Ney's head down so he was practically engulfing his cock.

"Shit, Ney." Lio groaned. He began his thrusting his hips and pulling Neymar's head down as he went up. “You’re taking me all the way down.” Lio said quietly running a hand along Neymar’s throat. The man in between his legs started moaning as  the Argentine started to fuck his mouth.  "Do you have any-ah! condoms?" Lio questioned pulling himself out of Ney's mouth after a couple of particularly hard thrusts. and motioning for the Brazilian to stand up.

"Mmm.." Ney said getting on Lio's lap. "It's fine, we're both clean. Plus I wanna feel everything as I ride you." Ney said raspily, kissing Lio afterwards. Lio almost choked at how Ney’s voice sounded- it was so wrecked. He then nodded in agreement. Neymar reached behind him as he took ahold of Lio's cock giving it a quick stroke- then lined it up with his hole. He slowly sunk down and closed his eyes. _It burns._ Probably should have used more lube, but Ney enjoyed the slight discomfort the plunge gave him. He placed his head on Lio's shoulder. "Give me a min-fuck!" Neymar gasped out as Lio thrusted into him hard and deep. "Ah.. fuck. Li-Lio! I-..ah!" Ney tried to get out but ended up moaning and throwing his head back.

"Tell me to stop. Tell me-tell me you don't want it like this." Lio grunted out reaching between them to pump Neymar's cock. Lio pumped in time with Ney's bouncing. "You look so good like this, Ney. You look so good taking my cock. I knew you would." Lio praised him as he turned them so Ney was on the couch. He was behind him stroking up and down his back. "Tell me what you want, love." He muttered against the Brazilian’s skin watching where his cock disappeared into the younger man.

Ney could have come from hearing the endearment and praise from the man currently fucking his brains out. "Don't.. Li-o! Shit.. God! Ah, ah... Don't stop! Harder." Ney managed to get out between thrusts. Lio slowed down considerably- almost to a stop.

"What's the magic word?" Lio said now just grinding his cock in Neymar. Ney looked over his shoulder looking completely debauched. He turned away hanging his head down so his forehead touched the mattress.

"Please.. please Lio. I'm so close. Just.." Ney stopped to catch his breath. "Please fuck me. Make me come." He arched his back, turning to Lio once more. "Make it so I feel it for days. I wanna feel you always." He looked Lio directly in the eyes. Lio reached out to pull Neymar closer, and kissed him deeply. His tongue licking its way into the man below him. He swallowed Ney's moans and turned him around.

"Okay... Okay, Ney. I'll take care you you." Lio whispered against Neymar's lips as he realigned himself with Ney's hole. He pressed one more kiss against his lips as he slammed right into his prostate. Neymar gasped loudly, his whole body arching up. Lio repeatedly started to ram  into Ney's sweet spot as he reached between them once more to get Neymar off.

He stroked up and down the other striker's cock thumbing the slit and twisting slightly. Just how Ney liked it. He could tell Neymar was getting close as  his breathing become erratic and he scratched Lio's back trying to grasp onto something. Lio thrusted once, twice more and then Neymar was coming, covering Lio's hand in his release. As he came he squeezed down on Lio's dick making it impossibly tight on the older man. He pushed in deep and came coating the inside of the Brazilian. His thrusts slowed down as he came down from his high. He pulled out of Neymar, rolling to the side so he didn't crush the completely fucked out man.

Lio was laying on his back trying to catch his breath as Ney turned into him, wriggling under his arm. Lio chuckled as turned so he was facing the other man. Neymar was grinning at him as he moved a piece of hair from in front of Lio's eyes. "Hey." Lio said pressing a quick peck to Neymar's lips.

"Hi." Ney said returning the gesture and rubbing along Lio's side. Said man smiled at the cute Brazilian's, _his_ cute Brazilian's reciprocated smile.

"You know, Ney.." Lio started, moving closer to the other man so he could whisper, "I might get used to this." Neymar looked at him with mischief in his eyes. The green shined so bright in his eyes.

"Get used to... cheating at Mario Kart, kissing me, or having sex on every surface of my house?" he questioned putting a thoughtful look on his face. He then looked at Lio and laughed.

"Shut up, I'm serious." Lio said laughing at the Brazilian. He lightly twisted his nipple. electing a little squeal from his playful teammate.  "I want to be with you.  Everyday, every night. I think I'm in love with you." Lio said, his voice drifting off at the end.  He looked up at Ney who had sat up after his revelation.

"Good." Ney said smiling down at Lio. "If you didn't there was going to be a problem." He leaned down to kiss Lio deeply.” Now, your controller is on the coffee table and I'm starting the final race ready or not!" Ney exclaimed as Lio continued to kiss Ney's neck and left marks wherever he could reach.

\-------

"Go ahead. I'm still gonna win. Even if I come in last place, babe." Lio mumbled turning towards the inside of the couch. "Let me know when I win so we can take a shower, 'kay?" Lio said yawning. About 3 or so minutes later, he heard a quiet 'Fuck!' and a groan. Ney turned into him putting his head on Lio's side. "You ready?" Ney groaned in agreement, stood up, and stretched.

"Alright." Lio groaned getting up. He stood behind Neymar, trailing his hands all over his naked body. He stopped at Ney's ass, gently pressed his thumb against his hole and pushed his come back inside. Ney moaned quietly slightly pushing back against the intrusion. Lio pressed his thumb in deeper and began to fuck Ney in earnest with it. He stopped abruptly and placed his thick, half-hard cock where his thumb once was. He didn’t put it in all the way, but let it catch on the rim of his ass. He debated taking Neymar up against the wall. The way he was panting and moving back trying to get Lio’s cock deeper suggested he’d be up for it.

"Fuck. Let's go to the bathroom." Lio said placing a wet kiss against Ney's shoulder. "Go on. I'll meet you there." Ney whined as he ventured forward. Lio watched as he noticed the obvious limp in Neymar's walk. “Whoever said cheaters never prosper never tried it my way.” Lio said laughing quietly to himself.

“I’m not getting any younger here!” Neymar called from the bathroom. “And this toothbrush is looking pretty appetizing since you’ve left me yearning for something to fill myself up with...” he trailed off hearing the footsteps of his lover coming closer. Lio slapped his ass when he reached the cocky, young Brazilian.

“That’s all mine. Don’t even think about it.” He warned the Brazilian. “Maybe later, but for right now, there’s a pre-approved list of what can go in there. And I’m at the top!” Lio said kissing Neymar against the counter, the duo laughing.

 


End file.
